helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' August 22, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) Next: Samui ne. 12th Single (2012)]] Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebillious Age.) is the 11th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on August 22, 2012 in 7 editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on August 29, 2012. The Event V was released September 17, 2012. Tracklist CD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle, While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (℃-ute cover) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Instrumental) Limited A DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Black Ver.) Limited C DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited D #Event Serial Number Card Single V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Jitensha de Kitaku #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.08.14 PON! *2012.08.17 Happy Music *2012.08.28 LIVE B♪ Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari (Center Vocals) #**Nakanishi Kana,Katsuta Rina (Minor Vocals) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Yamazaki Jun #*Guitar: Yamazaki Jun, Kamada Koji #*Acoustic Piano: Uesugi Hiroshi #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi (Minor Vocals) Trivia *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku was originally a ℃-ute single. *This is the 9th and final consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single, the first time they made a cover from an active group, and currently the last single to feature a cover song. *This is S/mileage's lowest ranking single with a peak position of #7 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,508* External Links * Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. Lyrics * Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Lyrics Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:S/mileage Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs